ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Series, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners 2011 *March: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April: Shade 10: Evolutions *May: Sem 2.10 *June: Question For Ben 10 *July: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 *November: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December: Omni-World 2012 *January: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April: Knights of the Sword *May: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June: Tie! -- Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July: Hean 10 *August: Young Plumbers *September: Cassie 12: Original Series *October: Knight of All Knights *November: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *December: Back in Action: Alien Universe 2013 *January: Ben 10: Supreme Force *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Power *March: Ben 10.5 *April: Ben 23 *May: Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *June: Chaturn 10: Fan Force *July: Mig 10: Gamaverse *August: Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *September: Ben 10: Shattered Universe *October: Ahmad 15 (Rebooted) *November: Tie! - Simien 10: Polyverse and Bryce Bowman: Origins *December: Ben 10: Team Tennyson 2014 *January: Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite *February: Ben 10: Negative Rising ---- OmniSins Created by Ultra, Sci, and Brandon. Nominated by The Biggest Beach OV has ever known. For #I like CinemaSins. I like Ben 10. Three geniuses decided to combine these. And then an amazing show was born. MagisterRay212 (Wall - Blog - ) 16:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) #I love CinemaSin, and love Ben 10, but Omniverse needs to be bashed in the face. From the edge of Humanity. From the brink of extiction. Heroes will rise. 17:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) #The original Robin... The second Batman... This is Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) 17:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) #Funny, obvious and awesome! UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 00:21, February 2, 2014 (UTC) #Sin: This hasn't been featured yet. Darktriggerhappy (Wall - Blog - ) 22:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Against # Comments *Because we take the show that lots of people hate, and we list everything wrong with them. Plus, I think its somewhat liked, and there's the fact that my two year anniversary is in March so... yeah. Also The All-Mighty Hand Has Spoken. 16:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC) *I was going to nominate another series, but then I saw this... From the edge of Humanity. From the brink of extiction. Heroes will rise. 17:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) *Our existance has reached Spring.me. Yet Another Reason to vote "For" the show. http://new.spring.me/#!/AstrodactylRaak/q/549654047657847263 - The All-Mighty Hand Has Spoken. 17:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC)